


Hades' Hellstorm

by RisingSonic17



Series: Bayonetta/Corrin & Hades Arc [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Super Smash Bros. 4 (Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSonic17/pseuds/RisingSonic17
Summary: The Smashers were all celebrating the Love Festival in Smash City. Bayonetta gets fooled by Hades's Reaper into drinking witch poison that renders her of her powers and is slowly killing. In order for the antidote, Corrin must give up his pure soul. Will Hades finally achieve his goal? This is the finale of the Hades arc.
Relationships: Bayonetta (Bayonetta)/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Cloud Strife, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Series: Bayonetta/Corrin & Hades Arc [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139255
Kudos: 2





	Hades' Hellstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.Net on 5/9/2017

Tonight is the annual Love Festival in Smash City. This is an event where all of the citizens come together and set up a fantastic festival that promotes love, peace, and tranquility. Everyone is full of happy faces and bringing cheer to men, women, and children. The smashers have also come to enjoy the festival. They have been coming every year since they first started the Smash tournaments. It's always been a joy to them to be a part of the festival.

Mario and Peach were together giving out free Nintendo Switch consoles to all the children at the festival. Peach was pushing a wheelbarrow with a Mario riding inside of it just throwing Nintendo Switch consoles out of it. All the kids cheered for joy. Mario and Peach laughed seeing all the children freak out with excitement.

A crowd was around Zelda watching play music on her harp while another crowd was watching Link show off his moves with his Master Sword.

Pit, Dark Pit, Lucina, and Robin were all sitting with each other on a bench eating. Pit and Robin were devouring four pink cotton candies together with one in each of their hands. Lucina was feeding her newlywed husband some of her sushi rolls. Dark Pit has never tried one before, he was enjoying it. Lucina found it a little cute at how Dark Pit was smiling over how good the food was.

Marth and Ike were entertaining a crowd by sparring with each other. Roy decided to stay on the sidelines and watch his friends clash swords with each other.

Falcon, Mac, and Samus were all together playing some of the games the festival had. Mac and Samus were standing on the sidelines watching Falcon fail at the ring toss game. There were a total of fifty rings on the floor, neither of them nowhere near the bottles. Falcon threw his last ring and the ring started rolling on top of the bottles. The ring spun around a bottle, but it fell in the box instead of around the bottle. Falcon started complaining about how unfair the game was. Mac and Samus tried their best to hold their laughter.

Cloud and Kamui were with each other watching a couple on stage singing on stage while playing acoustic guitars together. Kamui was resting her head on Cloud's shoulder. They didn't really want to do much at the festival but have some alone time together.

Bayonetta was at the high striker game. The workers tried to give her a mallet, but she denied taking it.

"That silly hammer won't do for me. It's a good thing I brought my own." Bayonetta smirked. She takes out her Takemikazuchi and slams the hammer down on the machine sending it flying into multiple different pieces. Everyone just looked in shocked at the amazing display of strength Bayonetta showed. Bayonetta takes the giant teddy bear that she won and gives it to Corrin.

Corrin smiles widely and hugs it tightly. "It's so fluffy! I love it! Thank you Cere!"

Bayonetta smiled at how happy her boyfriend was. Corrin was always so cute to Bayonetta whenever joys came his way.

"What's that giant smile all about?" Bayonetta turned to see it was her Umbran Sister Jeanne who was talking to her.

"N-Nothing. I'm just...happy that's all." Bayonetta turned away blushing.

Jeanne was seeing how flustered Bayonetta was looking. "I never thought I'd see the mighty Cereza soften up for a little boy. Now that I think about it, wasn't there another guy you're talking to? Don't you like him too?" She smirked.

"S-Shut up! Cloud is not my boyfriend! Why did you come here anyways Jeanne?" Bayonetta folded her and pouted.

"I just came here to check up on you. It's been so long since you've left me all alone." Jeanne says dramatically.

Bayonetta rolled her eyes. "Don't you have to teach kids or something?"

"Let's just say I'm on vacation. You've definitely changed since the last time I saw you. You're much softer. Nicer. All because of the little relationship you have with that boy How long were you going to keep this secret from me?"

Bayonetta started to get nervous. She wasn't thinking about telling Jeanne about Corrin. Everything that Jeanne said was true. Corrin has changed the Umbra Witch's behavior a lot. Having Jeanne see how much she's changed made her feel a little embarrassed. She wondered if it was a good thing or a bad thing that she's changed.

"Relax Cereza. I won't bother you too much about it. You're happy, and that's okay with me. However, I don't feel too keen on having to share my girlfriend with two other guys. I don't do sharing." Jeanne jokes.

"You always were the jealous type Jeanne." Bayonetta smirks at her Umbran sister.

"Whatever. Well, everything seems alright there. I think it's time I head back to our world." Jeanne creates a portal in front of her.

"Make sure you say hello to Cheshire and Rodin for me. I do miss them so much."

"I'll be sure to give them your regards." Jeanne through the portal and it closes going back to her world.

Corrin walks up Bayonetta still holding on to his teddy bear. "Hey Cere, where did your friend go?" He asked.

"She's gone back to our world. So darling, are you having a good time?"

"Yes I am! This festival is wonderful! Promoting peace and love. It was something I was fighting for back in my world. It was hard, but I got my happy ending. I'm happy to be spending my time with you Cere. I love you!" Corrin smiled.

Bayonetta smiled back at her boyfriend and patted his head. "I love you too dear. Come on, let's keep walking around."

The couple held each other's hands and started walking around. They soon reached this weird stand. This one was a little out of place compared to the other booths. The person was a purple cloak which covered his face.

"Ahh. A lovely couple here. You've come just in time. I'm trying to sell this drink that I've made today. I think it's a very delicious drink, but the opinion of the consumer does matter the most. Would you care for a drink? How about you miss?" He asks Bayonetta.

Bayonetta shrugs. "Well, I guess I can help you with your needs. I'll try it. I'm in a generous mood today." Bayonetta takes the drink from the stand and drinks it all down. She places the glass on the table.

"How does it taste?" Corrin asks.

"I don't know...I can't quite...get what flavor this is suppos-"

Suddenly Bayonetta shot up. Her body started to feel weird. She felt like she was paralyzed. Her surroundings started to get a little blurry and she was feeling drowsy. Before she knew it, she suddenly collapsed on the floor.

"Cere!" Corrin holds her up from the ground. "Are you okay?! What's the matter?!

"I...I don't know. My body...I can't move it...My powers feel like they're fleeting away...What's happening to me?" Bayonetta wondered.

The guy in the stand lets out an evil laugh. He takes off his purple cloak and reveals himself as the Reaper. "It worked! I can't believe it actually worked! You gullible idiots! Our plan is now set into motion!"

Dark energy began to crowd around the Reaper and started destroying everything in the festival. The citizens began to run screaming in fear. All the Smashers turned to see the source of what's going on. They all ran up to Corrin still holding onto a weakened Bayonetta.

"It's the Reaper! What are you doing?!" Pit yelled.

"Putting Lord Hades' plan into full effect." He replied.

"Corrin, what happened to Bayo?" Cloud asked.

"The Reaper convinced Cere to drink this weird juice and she suddenly just collapsed! I-I don't know what it is!" Corrin panicked.

"Well done Reaper." Hades appeared. "Convincing the witch to drink that potion was easier than I expected. I'm impressed."

"Hades! What did you do to Cere?!" Corrin questions.

"Oh, I didn't do anything too awful. Except maybe creating a witch poisoning potion. Now that witch won't be able to interfere with my plans any longer with her power rendered from her. Soon she'll eventually die and I'll get to take her soul." Hades explains.

"No! You can't! You have to give her the antidote!" Corrin yelled.

Hades laughed hysterically. "And what makes you think I'm just going to give it to you? You know what I want boy. It's very simple. You give me your soul, and I'll give you the antidote. Refuse and the witch will die!"

"That's very low of you…you bastard! You're not suckering Corrin into your tricks like you tried to do with me!" Dark Pit yelled.

"There's no way we're going to let you take Corrin! We'll all take you on!" Pit yelled.

Everyone took out their weapons and got into their fighting stances. Corrin looked at the smashers who were trying to protect him. He then looked back at Bayonetta. She was very weak. He hated seeing Bayonetta in this state. Not only that, but there's a possibility that she might die if he doesn't do anything. This started to feel like deja vu all over again for the Nohrian Prince. Memories of the women he failed to save because of his own weakness were returning to him. His mother, Scarlet…he didn't want to lose another important person to him. What can he do? With little time to think, Corrin sighs to himself.

"Everyone! Stop!" Corrin yelled.

All the smashers turned to Corrin. After a moment of silence, Corrin reveals the choice that he's made. "Okay Hades...You can take it."

The smashers gasped at Corrin's decision. "Splendid!" Hades cheers.

"Corrin are you nuts?! Do you realize what you're agreeing too?!" Pit yelled.

"Yes I do! I'm willing to comply with Hades for the sake of Cere!"

"No! Corrin, I refuse to let you do this! I will not allow you to throw your life away for this witch!" Kamui scolds her brother.

"Sister, I have to do this! I can't let Cere die! I've lost so many important people for being weak. I know it seems like a bad idea, but I know this is the only way that I can save Cere. You have to trust me with this!"

Kamui shakes her head. She couldn't understand why Corrin continued to go out of his way for Bayonetta. "Corrin...Why do you wish to put yourself in danger like this?"

Corrin turned to Cloud. "Cloud, you trust me right? You believe in me don't you?"

Cloud would be lying if he didn't think Corrin is crazy letting his naivety get the best of him once again. He saw the look Corrin was giving him. The Nohrian Prince really wanted his best friend's approval. Cloud couldn't bring himself to tell Corrin how he really felt. Bayonetta is in trouble. If this was the only option they had to save her, then he had to put his trust in Corrin.

"Kamui, I know this is hard, but we have no other choice here. It's either let Corrin do this or let Bayo die, and I won't let Bayo die."

Kamui sighs. "Fine...I hope you know what you're doing Corrin."

"Well then, let's not waste any time then! Come everyone!" Hades summons a magic circle around all of the Smashers and brought them down to the Underworld.

* * *

Hades and Smashers arrive in the Underworld. All the demons stopped what they were doing and stared at the Smashers.

"Gentlemen! We've got him!" Hades said, referring to Corrin. All the demons cheered and chanted Hades' name and bowed. "Yes yes. Soon my body will be reborn for you all! Everyone! Prepare for the ritual! My REAL return comes today!"

All the demons scattered around the Underworld finding all the materials to prepare for the ritual.

"Come with me." The Reaper ordered.

All the smashers began to follow The Reaper with Corrin in the front of the line with Marth and Roy carrying the weakened Bayonetta. As they were walking through the Underworld, all the demons looked at the Smasher with glares, smirks, and started saying snarky remarks to them. The only one who was visibly shaken by the demons was Kamui. After her recent encounter with demons, having all their eyes staring at her just brought chills up her spine. Cloud wrapped his arm around Kamui to make her feel secure.

"Don't worry. They won't lay a finger on you. Unless I order them to do so." Hades chuckled evilly.

The smashers arrive at a circular area with two pillars next to each other with four shackles attached to them.

"This is where the ritual will take place. Now dragon boy, in order for this ritual to really work. I'm going to need you to take off your clothing." Hades said.

"W-What?! I-Is it really necessary that I have to take off all my clothes?!" Corrin asked, embarrassed.

"I don't think you're in a position to oppose. Remember that you're on a time limit." Hades reminded him.

Corrin looked back at Bayonetta who was still unable to stand on her own feet. Corrin sighed.

"Okay..."

The Nohrian Prince slowly began to take off his armor until he was completely naked. He instinctively covered his private area with his hand. He always felt uncomfortable being naked in front of others. With how people acted in Nohr and what his siblings warned him, he hated the idea of Hades being able to do this to him. It was all for Cere's sake though, so he was willing to put up with the shame he was feeling.

Some of the demons brought Corrin to the two pillars and put the shackles around his wrist and his ankles. Demons circled around Corrin and started speaking in tongues. Corrin was starting to feel a little tense. White energy began to come out of Corrin's body, the purity from soul was being extracted. He wasn't feeling any real pain, but there was a sense of emptiness now within him.

The other smashers watched in silence. Kamui and Cloud both felt uneasy watching Corrin. The Nohrian Princess wanted to run up and stop Corrin, but she knew any attempts to interfere would lead to everyone's demise.

Bayonetta looked up and weakly extended her hand to her boyfriend. "C-Corrin...N-No..." She tried to run to Corrin, but she fell down to her knees. Marth and Roy caught her landing.

"Bayonetta, you're in no condition to walk!" Marth reminds her.

"Marth is right. There's nothing you can do." Roy mumbled.

The sentence that stung Bayonetta the most was, "there's nothing you can do." The one feeling Bayonetta hated was feeling useless. It pained her that she had to stand and watch her boyfriend get his purity taken away from his body with no power to fight.

"D-Damn it..." The Umbra Witch cursed silently.

A summoning circle began to form. The white energy goes into the summoning circle. The summoning circle glows and Hades comes out of it with his body back. He was no longer a disembodied voice. All the demons cheered and bowed down to their ruler.

"He's back!" "Our lord has finally returned with his body!" "All hail Lord Hades!" The demons all yelled.

Hades bowed to everybody. "Yes! Yes! It does feel good to have my body back. Now my lovely voice can match my glorious physique!" Hades starts flexing his muscle. "I'm still as powerful as ever, and I have you to thank for that boy." He turned to Corrin who was recovering from most of his soul getting snatched. If it was any other person, they would have died, but not Corrin. It just showed how much purity he had.

"O-Okay...I gave you my soul...and you have your body back…just like I promised. Now you have to do your promise. The antidote for Cere's poison." Corrin said weakly.

Hades takes out a potion containing the antidote to the witch poison. "Oh, you mean this right? Well...about that." The God of the Underworld crushes the antidote with his hand before Corrin's very eyes.

Corrin felt a sharp pain in his heart. He gave his trust to Hades only to watch him stab him in the back. Seeing Bayonetta's only hope to survive shatter before him sent a wave of negative emotions running through him at once.

"Should've seen this coming." Dark Pit facepalms.

"B-But...but I thought..." Corrin looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"Oh, come now boy. With all those fairy tale stories you read, I thought you would've learned to never trust the villain." Hades laughed. "Your naivety worked very well in my favor. With you helping me get my body back, I can finally take control of the Smash Realm!"

Pit growled. "Damn you Hades! You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, but I already have Pitty. I think should give my body a little warm up now, and I know just what to do." Hades summons a giant sword with dark aura around it from his hand. He moves his hand to direct the smashers and the sword pierces through Cloud's stomach. Blood began to drip from the ex-SOLDIER as he slowly fell to his knees and fell on the ground.

"CLOUD!" All the smashers yelled as they circled around him.

"Oh no...CLOUD!" Corrin yelled.

Kamui held Cloud in her arms. "Oh my god...Cloud...Speak to me!"

Cloud started coughing up blood. "He got me...I...can't even move my body."

"D-Don't worry Cloud! W-We'll help you! You're going to be okay!"

"I don't think I'm going to make it out of this. Damn it." Cloud cursed.

"W-What? Oh no...No! No! No! No Cloud! Don't say that! We're going to help you! You're going to live!"

"Kamui..."

"No! No!" Tears began to fall from the Nohrian Princess's eyes. "I refuse...I refuse to let you die! I won't let you die here Cloud! I won't let it happen!"

"Kamui...I'm s-sorry. I didn't want things to end like this. I don't want to leave you everyone."

"No Cloud...Cloud please...Please don't do this...I can't lose you! You've done so much for me! I'm nothing without you Cloud! Please!"

Cloud smirks. "...I'm sorry. I-It was nice...meeting you all. Thank you...for making me become a part of your family. It was fun..." Cloud used the last of his will power to place his hand on Kamui's cheek. "Kamui. Keeping going for me." Then he looks over to Bayonetta. "Bayo, I apologize to you and Corrin. Guess we won't be going on that vacation together like I promised." Cloud lightly chuckled. "Zack. Aerith. I'm coming to see you." With that, the ex-SOLDIER had breathed his last breath.

Kamui started shaking Cloud. "Cloud! Cloud! Don't go! Don't please! Don't leave us!" She was left with silence coming from Cloud. Kamui hugs Cloud tightly. "NOOOOOO!" Her yell echoed throughout the Underworld. She placed her face on Cloud's chest and just started to cry.

Mario took off his hat and bowed his head. Peach was beginning to tear up. She held on tightly to Mario's hand. Zelda wrapped her arms around Link arm trying to hold back her tears. Link proceeded to take his hat off and bow his head. Falcon took off his helmet and did a salute. Pit got on one knee and started to pray. Mac, Samus, Ike, Robin, Lucina, and Dark Pit all bowed their heads. Marth and Roy were holding on to a speechless Umbra Witch.

Bayonetta could barely process what she was seeing. Cloud, her best friend. Her first friend when she first arrived at the mansion. The only person that didn't shun her when everyone else did...was now dead. She couldn't do anything to save him. She was too weak to prevent his death from happening.

"C-Cloud..." She muttered.

"Oh what a shame. It's so sad to see a loved one die right before your very eyes. Ahh well, at least that confirmed that I'm not rusty." Hades taunted.

Pit balled his fist and gritted his teeth. "You've taken it too far this time Hades! Now you're gonna pay!" He yelled as he took out Palutena's bow.

"That's right! You mess with a family member, you mess with all of us! We're going to stop you!" Mario yelled.

The smashers except for Kamui and Bayonetta got into their battle stances preparing to fight Hades.

The King of the Underworld laughed. "Is that so? How cute. As much as I would love to dispose of you all, I've got better things to do. You all should be on your way. Ta-Ta!" Hades snapped his finger putting all of the smashers in this force field and sending them back up to the Smash Realm leaving him alone with Corrin.

* * *

The Smashers were transported back into the Smash Realm. The skies were red. Black clouds began to form along with thunder.

Pit punches the ground in anger. "Dammit! We need to get back down there and stop Hades! We can't let him get away with this!"

"Everyone! Look!" Peach yelled pointing at Smash City.

The black clouds began to form over Smash City. Out of the clouds came out many of Hades' demons. They invaded Smash City attacking citizens and destroying buildings.

"Great...Now we've got an even bigger problem to worry about." Dark Pit says.

"The Underworld army! At this rate they'll take over the entire world! Hades is really not wasting any time...We've got to stop them!" Pit declared.

"Pit is right! We can't just stand here like sitting ducks and allow these monsters to take over our world!" Mario turned to the smashers. "This is looking like the final showdown for us guys. There is a chance that we might not make it out of this alive. No matter what happens here. We're a family. We fight as one, and we go out as one!" Mario said.

"Why are you making this speech like we're all going to die? That's not very encouraging you know. Come on now! We're going to do this! Let's not let these Underworld punks take over our home!" Falcon announced.

"We're in this together!" Link declared.

"Yes. Let us give it our all for this battle and save our world." Zelda transforms into Sheik.

"Those disgusting demons will feel the tip of my blade. We will end their tyranny once and for all!" Marth raised his Falchion in the air. Ike, Roy, and Lucina cheered while raising their sword up.

"Let's a go!" Mario pumped his fist and the smashers began charging towards Smash City.

Robin was about to follow behind the rest of the smashers, but she stops and sees Kamui still holding on to Cloud's lifeless body. Robin frowned. She understood the feeling of losing someone important, especially if that person was the love of your life. She walked to Kamui slowly. She knew it was best not to touch her in fear of a dragon transformation. The tactician kept her distance.

"Kamui..." Robin called her name. No response came from the Nohrian Princess. Only the sounds of the wind. "Kamui, I…I'm really sorry."

"I...I loved him. I loved him Robin. He's helped me through so much. Even when I pushed him away, he was still there for me. Now he's gone..." Kamui held on to Cloud tightly.

"Kamui..."

"Corrin and I suffered the same fate...The ones we love being killed in front of our very eyes. Oh Corrin...Why? Why Corrin?! You just had to be so naïve and give that bastard the benefit of the doubt. Now you're gone! I promised to protect you...What am I supposed to tell everyone?! What am I supposed to say to Xander and Ryoma?!"

Kamui began to cry. It pained Robin to see her best friend in such a broken state. She wanted to walk up to Kamui and hug her, but that might make the situation worse. "Just leave me Robin..."

The tactician didn't argue. She started walking away from Kamui. Robin looked up to see Bayonetta on her knees staring into the ground. She ran to the Umbra Witch.

"Bayonetta come on!" Robin called.

Bayonetta didn't respond to Robin. She continued to stare at the ground. Distraught was an understatement to what she was feeling. Corrin and Cloud were gone. The two who cared for her so deeply. The two she considered her family. Her lover and her best friend, were now gone. She was too powerless to save either of them. She watched Corrin get his soul taken. She watched Cloud die in front of her. She couldn't do anything to save them.

"They're gone. I couldn't save them. Corrin...Cloud..." Bayonetta muttered to herself.

Robin got down on one knee and put her hands on Bayonetta's shoulders and shook her. "Snap out of it Bayonetta! There's no time for you to act like this!"

"No...I can't go on. There's...no point. I'm useless. I can't even save the people I love..."

"This isn't the Bayonetta I know! Where's the Bayonetta who kicks ass rather than ask questions? Where's the Bayonetta that doesn't take shit from anybody?! The Bayonetta I know wouldn't just give up!"

"Stop it. Just stop. That's not me." Bayonetta lamented. Robin was confused at what the Umbra Witch meant. The Umbra Witch stopped responding to her to wallow in despair. "Deep down I'm just a scared little girl. I really haven't changed. I really can't protect those that I hold dear…"

Robin curses to herself. She couldn't leave Bayonetta in this state though. She picked up Bayonetta and held on to her as they walked back to the mansion. "Gods you're hopeless..."

Tears started to come down from Bayonetta's eyes. "Corrin...Cloud..."

A memory started to play in Bayonetta's head. The one that came to mind was when they went to Vegas together and were at the casino. The Umbra Witch was very intoxicated, so she said things that she normally wouldn't say. She remembers having Corrin and Cloud in a bear hug and giving an honest opinion to them. Even now, she didn't regret telling them how she felt about them.

_"I love you both. You two are the best friends a witch could ask for..." She said._

_"I love you too Cere!" Corrin hugged back. "I love you too Cloud! You're the best thing to happen to me at the mansion!"_

_"Yeah...whatever." Cloud murmured._

All Bayonetta did was cry. Cry in regret that she couldn't save them. That she let them down. Now she'll never see them again.

* * *

Back in the Underworld, Corrin was still being held up by Hades. All he's been doing was cry due to Cloud's death. Not being able to save Bayonetta from the poison. He felt like a failure. Everyone was going to die, and it was all because of him. Hades was covering ears annoyed with the dragon prince.

"For the love of Lucifer, would you please SHUT UP ALREADY?! Your insufferable crying is getting on my last nerves! I can't even relish in my victory with you making my ears bleed!" Hades complained.

"Why?! Why did you do this Hades?! I trusted you! Then you kill Cloud...You destroyed Cere's potion...now I won't be able to save everyone..." Corrin continued to sob like the helpless prince he was.

Hades scoffs at the young boy. "Now you understand how it feels to have the one you love taken away from you."

"...W-What?" Corrin looked up at Hades. His expression darkened as if he had been insulted. "What are you talking about? I suffered enough in my world! Must you make my life miserable here too?! How could you know what it is to lose those close to you?"

Corrin choked another sob. He didn't think that Hades was this cruel. The God of the Underworld was far from impressed with Corrin's accusation. Even though he had no reason to talk to Corrin any further and keep him in the Underworld for his plan, he still felt the need to explain to him why he would go through extreme lengths just to grab Corrin's soul.

"My intentions were to steal your soul to get my body back and take over the Smash Realm, but I didn't do all that "just for fun". There is a reason why I did all of this." Hades pointed over to a platform.

Corrin turns around and sees a coffin with a woman inside of it. The woman had blonde hair, wearing a black dress and had flowers in her hands and around her head.

"Who's that?" Corrin asks.

Hades walks over to the coffin and rests his hand on it. "Persephone...The Goddess of the Underworld...My queen and the love of my life."

Corrin eyes widened in surprise. "Love of your life? S-She looks…young…"

Ignoring Corrin's observation, Hades continued to rant.

"My brother and the rest of those ignorant Gods couldn't settle their differences and went to war as usual. I didn't bother to get involved with their foolish conflicts. The only real benefit I got from all this was all the human souls I collected that day. Their petty squabble was of no interest of me...until...they took her away from me. She was killed in a war she was in no part of!"

"Hades..."

"I cursed them for taking Persephone away from me! For centuries I've been looking for someone with a pure soul to bring her back to life. Then that stupid angel had to destroy my body, delaying my plans even further. Then...I discovered you. The only one to ever have a pure soul. I just had to get you. You were the only way I could revive Persephone. I just want my queen to return to me..." Hades looked down.

Corrin began to understand Hades' situation. While what the God of the Underworld was doing was evil, he just wanted his love back. Corrin took a moment to think until an idea popped in his head.

"Hades! I can bring Persephone back!" Corrin said.

Hades turned to Corrin surprised by his statement. He should have suspected trickery given Corrin's situation, but he was desperate for Persephone to return to him. "You...can bring her back? How? It sounds impossible without a soul now. I already used your purity to get my body back."

"You don't need a soul. I can revive her with my staff. However I can't do it alone. I'm going to need a friend."

"I'm listening..."

* * *

Back at Smash City, buildings were crumbled and fire was set ablaze around the area. The demons are still running ramped and destroying everything in sight. All the smashers were trying their hardest to fight them all off.

Mario is running towards a group of demons. He takes out a Cape Feather out of his pocket and uses it. Mario starts flying towards the group of demons at a really fast pace and delivers a right hand to a demon's face. He then flies up straight into the air and does a Ground Pound sending the demons flying with a shockwave. Mario's hands engulfed in flames and he started to throw fireballs at any approaching demons. One demon charged in and threw a punch at the plumber. Mario blocks it and grabs the demons. He headbutts the demon and starts spinning him around and throws him into a building. Another demon comes in, but Mario starts hitting him with multiple uppercuts. He swings his head at the demon which sends it in the air. Mario then follows up with two aerial kicks and slams the demon back to the ground with a powerful punch.

Mario landed on the ground. A cyclops demon came approaching him with a club in his hand. Before it could do anything, the demon was hit by Peach's Peach Bomber. Then she took off her crown and hit the cyclops in the eye. Another group of demons came charging at Mario and Peach. The princess pulls out a Bomb-Omb from the ground and throws it at the demons. Peach then pulls out a Stitch Face turnip and starts hitting any demon that came her way. A giant four armed demon appeared. Peach charged at the demon, but the demon caught her arms with one hand. The demon starts punching Peach in the stomach with his free hands and then throws her down into the ground.

"Get away from my Peachy!" Mario yelled with anger as he flew at the demon. The plumber started throwing out a flurry of punches at the demon that was blocking them. The demon pushes Mario off of it and headbutts the plumber to the ground. The demon made his four hands into a fist and was about to smash Mario face in. The giant was then stopped by someone going through his chest. It was Luigi who hit him with a Green Missile Misfire.

Luigi falls on his face. The giant demon falls down. Mario was surprised to see his brother. He ran up to Luigi and helped him up. "Luigi! Are you okay?! What are you doing here bro?!"

"Are you kidding? I couldn't just stand here knowing my brother and the princess are out here fighting for their lives!" Luigi declared.

Peach came up to the brothers. "Luigi!"

"Are you okay princess?" Mario asked.

Peach nods. "I'm fine Mario. I'm glad you came in when you did Luigi. We can use as much help as we can."

"I was very nervous of coming here, but I couldn't let my brother fight alone. We Mario Brothers must stick together!" Luigi said.

Mario smiled at Luigi. "I couldn't agree more, Luigi. We fight as brothers. Let's show these monsters the power of the Mario Brothers!"

Luigi takes out a cape feather and uses it. "Let's-a go!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"I'm right behind you guys!" Peach said.

"Here we go!" They all yelled together as they charged at some demons.

* * *

In another part of Smash City, Link was cutting through the demons with his Master Sword. Demons started to circle around the Hero. Link gets into his Spin Attack position. His Master Sword starts glowing and he unleashes a large wave which pushes the demons away when he does his Spin Attack. A demon with a sword came and swung his sword at Link. Link parries the sword slashes with his shield. He jumps up and hits the demon with a Helm Splitter which splits the demon in half. A giant demon started charging at Link. The Hero prepared himself, but Sheik came and threw needles at the giant which slowed him down. Sheik then jumps in the air and knocks the demon down with Bouncing Fish.

"Zelda, behind you!" Link yelled referring to the flying demons coming from above.

Sheik takes out her chain and starts knocking all the flying demons down. This gave Link the opportunity to take out a bomb and blow up the flying demons.

Mac was in a fight with a giant demon. The demon threw a punch at Mac, but Mac knocked him down with a Slip Counter. More demons started coming towards Mac. The boxer did all he could to try and punch the demons away, but too many were coming and they all tackled Mac. The demons thought they had Mac, until they felt a rumble coming from under them. Mac transformed into Giga Mac and pushed the demons off of him.

"Mac! Smash!" Mac starts knocking all the demons away with powerful punches.

In his Blue Falcon, Falcon was mowing down any demons that were in his way. Mac grabs a giant demon and uppercuts him into the air. This signaled Falcon to jump out of his Blue Falcon. He met with the giant demon in the air and his fist started to glow.

"FALCON...PUNCH!" Falcon punched the giant causing a huge explosion in the air.

Samus, now in her Power Suit, was in her spaceship shooting down any flying demons. A group of them were coming in a line and Samus shot them all down with a laser. More flying demons started to come and they were beginning to destroy the ship. Samus ejected from under the ship leaving a Super Bomb to explode all the demons. The Bounty Hunter landed on the ground and started shooting at any demons approaching her.

* * *

Marth was side by side with Lucina. The two Falchion wielders braced themselves as a horde of demons began to approach them.

"Lucina! We cannot afford to fail! We must end these demons at once!" Marth said.

"Yes! We must not allow these creatures to take over! We must fight for the future! For the sake of everyone!" Lucina raises her Falchion.

Marth and Lucina started slicing through the demons that were approaching them. Roy and Ike started coming over towards Marth and Lucina. Roy was about to be ambushed by a flying demon, but Ike came in and blocked the demon's strike. Ike slices the flying demon away.

"Roy, go help them! I'll take care of these disgusting creatures myself!" Ike declared.

Roy nods and continues running towards Marth and Lucina. Ike was now in a fight with flying demons coming after him. A cyclops demon began to approach him. The cyclops tried to squish Ike, but the swordsman jumped out of the way and hit the cyclops with Aether. More demons began to circle around Ike. Ike holds Ragnell up in the air. The sword was engulfed with blue fire around it. Ike slams Ragnell into the ground unleashing Furious Eruption which burns all of the demons away from him.

Marth and Lucina were in a fight with a giant four armed demon that had a sword in each of its hands. The Hero King was parrying all of the sword slashes the demons were throwing at him. Lucina jumps into the air and beheads the giant demons. Another giant began to approach Marth.

"Marth, look out!" Lucina yelled.

Marth turned and the giant threw a punch at him. Marth counters the attack with a sword slash knocking the demon away.

Roy made it to Marth. "Marth! I got you!" The Young Lion runs past Marth and hits the giant demon with Blazer, causing it to burn and fall to the ground.

"Nice to have you by my side, buddy." Marth smirked.

"I couldn't leave my best friend behind." Roy smiled.

A hoard of demons started charging at the Marth, Roy, and Lucina. Lucina began to grow worried. "There's too many of them."

"I got this. Just stand back." Roy states.

"Roy, what are you doing?" Marth asked as him and Lucina backed away slowly.

Roy started to charge up his Binding Blade. As the demons approached, Roy uses Flare Blade. The explosion burned away all of the demons. Roy falls to his knees.

"Roy!" Marth and Lucina yelled as they ran up and helped Roy back up.

"That move is dangerous for me to do...but it's still very effective." Roy smiled.

"Well the battle is not over yet. I can't have you killing yourself on the battlefield." Marth said.

"Right. Let's keep fighting!"

* * *

Pit and Dark Pit were together fighting off demons. The angels stood together back to back.

"Pit, I think it's time." Dark Pit smirked.

Pit turns to his twin in surprise. "You don't mean?"

"Yeah. Our pre-boss-battle rallying cry! I normally wouldn't do this, but why not?"

"You're right! This might be the last time we'll get a chance to say it!" Pit clears his throat. "Filth of the land, hear our words!

"And see our actions!"

"I am Pit! Servant to the Goddess of Light!

"And I am Dark Pit! The new Prince of Ylisse!"

"Together we will rain death upon you!" They both yelled.

"So, anyone who wants to die. Step right up!" Dark Pit yelled.

"And anyone who doesn't want to die, too bad!" Pit said.

"Aww yeah!" The two angels said as they fist bumped each other before they charged at the demons.

* * *

Back by the Smash Mansion, Kamui was still laying on the ground holding onto Cloud. Five figures began to approach the dragon princess. It was the Infernal Demons, Pain, Malicious, Pride, Fury, and Hatred.

"Well well, look who it is guys. It's our scared little friend." Malicious laughed.

"Look at her now. Broken and Useless." Hatred laughed.

"Her pain of losing Cloud was quite delicious." Pain said.

"What's left for you now huh?" Fury taunted.

"You're left with nothing." Pride laughed.

Kamui lays Cloud down easy on the ground and gets up. "So...you're the ones who were torturing me..." Kamui turned to the five demons. She looked up at them with her angry red eyes, sharp teeth, and her claws out. "I'm… I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!"

Kamui lets out a huge roar and turns into her dragon form.

* * *

Robin pushes open the front door of the mansion. She lays Bayonetta on the couch and takes a seat beside her. Rob and Shulk come down the stairs after feeling something was amiss. Shulk had the Monado ready in case Shulk's paranoia turned out to be correct.

"Robin? Bayonetta? What are you doing here?" Rob asked.

"We're fucked Rob! We're completely fucked! Hades sent his demons to invade Smash City. Bayonetta is poisoned and can't fight! Corrin is still trapped in the Underworld too." Robin held her head stressed.

"That doesn't sound very good at all. At this rate, everyone else might not make it." Shulk feared.

Robin was a tactician out of ideas. Rob however, had a plan in mind. "I may have a solution on how to stop this. However, it's very risky."

Robin and Shulk looked at Rob. "What is it Rob?" Robin asks.

"The real reason why Hades is doing all of this is because he lost his wife Persephone in a war between the gods. The only way to revive her was to obtain a pure soul, which is why he wanted Corrin. However, he doesn't need a pure soul to revive her. With Corrin down there in the Underworld, we can both use our healing staffs to revive Persephone."

"Maybe Hades will cease the invasion if his wife is back to life. That's a great idea!" Robin said as she sighed in relief that her brother could come up with something if she couldn't.

"It's not as easy as it sounds. Reviving someone, especially a God, takes a lot of energy. While we might be able to revive her, there's a chance that Corrin and I might die upon reviving her." Robin mentions.

Shulk started to get on high alert and holds onto Rob's wrist. "Rob, no! There has to be another solution to this. I can't risk losing you going down there."

"Shulk, I have to take this chance. This could save the entire world! We can't stand here and do nothing! This is our chance to save everyone!"

"But what about you Rob? What if you don't come back...?" Shulk looked down. If he had a vision showing if Rob would live or die, he would be acting more rationally…or irrationally. Nothing would really change if someone he loved was in danger. The problem was that his visions haven't been that effective recently, so he was wondering if he was losing his touch. This was no exception. He only got a faint vision of demons attacking a few days ago, but nothing on anyone getting sacrificed.

"I know you're looking out for me Shulk, but I have to do this for everyone's sake. No matter what happens Shulk, you know I'll always love you…right? Do you trust me?" Rob questions.

Shulk didn't say anything for a moment. He didn't want to let Rob go alone and risk him dying, but he couldn't find the right words to argue with. The fate of the world was in danger and he knew Rob was doing a lot of research on this particular topic. Shulk was always the type to take any sort of threat seriously, but it was hard to even consider reading mythology books as research for a catastrophe like this.

"Yes...I trust you." The visionary hugs his boyfriend tightly. "Please...just make sure you come back to me."

Rob hugs Shulk back. "I promise. Now, I need you to go to Smash City and help everyone over there. I'm going to the Underworld."

Shulk nodded. "Right." Shulk grabbed his Monado and started running towards Smash City.

Rob and Robin stepped outside to see a portal for the Underworld. Rob was about to step into the portal, but Robin put her hand on his shoulder.

"Rob...You better come back alive. I don't want to risk losing a brother." The female tactician says.

Rob gave a small little smile to her sister and started rubbing her head. "I promise I'll be back sis." Rob turns away from Robin and heads inside of the portal.

Robin smiled. "You're our last hope Rob. You better make it count."

* * *

Rob kind of wished he didn't go alone. Shulk as a bodyguard was always a nice thing after what happened the last time. However, he felt like he needed to be alone with Corrin in order for this to work. Hades probably wouldn't trust him if he let a God into his realm anyway.

"Fancy seeing you again." Hades says with his usual smirk. "I guess your first experience in the Underworld wasn't enough?" He teases.

"You know why I'm here." Rob snarled. He needed to maintain his cool if he wanted to get things done. It was hard when he saw Corrin in the nude. "Corrin!"

"Rob!" Corrin called out.

Rob wanted to run over to his friend, but knew he wouldn't when Hades was right there. Rob packed a tome with him this time to be able to defend himself. He also has a staff with him.

"So, explain to me again why you need your friend here? Hope you don't think of teaming up and escaping together." Hades asks Corrin.

Corrin shook his head. He wasn't strong enough to get out of the Underworld, and Rob was physically incapable of getting out on his own without support.

"Rob…I need your help. Hades' wife can be revived with healing magic, but I can't do it alone. I know you're capable of the same type of magic as me so…"

"It's risky Corrin." Rob told him as he folded his arms. "We could die."

"I know…are you okay with that though?"

"I don't intend to die, but I'm concerned for you." Rob told him. He frowned feeling something was off with Corrin. "You already look pale. What happened?"

Hades laughs. "Oh, I already took the purity from his soul. Perhaps that's why he's not handling this so well." He smirked.

Corrin let out a low growl. The last thing he wanted to be reminded of was how Cloud was dead and Bayonetta was still on the verge of death. He was hoping that he would get what he wanted when he finished the task at hand, but there were still no guarantees.

"Let's cut to the chase." Hades began. "You two revive my wife, and I will get the Underworld Army to withdraw. You have my word."

Hades made a promise before, so he shouldn't be trusted. Corrin would be a fool for him to get tricked again, but he didn't have a choice if people were going to die.

"You're going to need to do more than just withdraw the Underworld Army for us to do this." Rob spoke up.

Hades raises an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"I saw what happened with Bayonetta. You didn't give her the antidote. You have another one ready and I hope you give that to her as well as withdraw the Underworld troops."

Corrin's eyes widened. "R-Rob, can you also bring Cloud back to life? Because Hades…"

Rob glared daggers at Hades. "You really are an asshole."

Hades bows. "I thank you for the compliment, but don't think I'm going to give into your demands that easily."

"…Oh really? We don't have to revive her. And I doubt you have another pure soul lying around. It already must've taken you decades to find Corrin. Do you really wanna go through another decade without your wife?"

Rob made a mental note to himself that if Hades called his bluff, he and Corrin were screwed. Corrin should be enough to revive Persephone, but healing magic would guarantee that she would return to normal at the cost of their life. Unfortunately, Hades wasn't a dumb God, so he was risking it. Rob was relying on his desperation to revive Persephone that he wouldn't think twice about complying with Rob's demands.

"Hmph…you like to make things more difficult for me." Hades grumbled. "Fine, I'll comply with those three wishes like a genie. As long as you revive my wife, I will do those with no backstabbing this time around." The God of the Underworld puts his hand in the air as a sign of promise.

Rob smiled at Corrin who smiled back at him. They had a reason to go through with this.

"HOWEVER!" Hades yells.

Rob's expression faltered when he felt a dark presence behind him. Turning around, he saw that same male slime that Hades had attacked him with not too long ago. He yelped as he took a step back.

"If you fail and survive the resurrection, I will not hesitate to feed you to Mr. Flexible. He desperately requires a companion to mate with and he really wants to be with you." Hades winks.

Rob shivered at Hades' threat. He was a sick bastard and would do it too. The slime was told to stay in place, but he was ready to hump him when given the orders. Rob took a deep breath.

"I…I accept your condition." Rob snarled.

"The same goes for you too Corrin. Fail and you survive, I will make sure you never see your girlfriend, your friends and family ever again."

Corrin wasn't going to fail, so he didn't have to worry. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Now that we have a mutual agreement, I expect you two to go to the center of the magic circle and begin."

Corrin was hoping he would get a staff but Hades didn't provide him one. Fortunately, Rob had two of them just for this occasion. The snowy haired tactician tossed the staff over to the dragon prince and walked over to the magic circle. Corrin followed after him slowly. He started to shiver at how cold he was getting. Maybe another request should have been requested to get his clothes back, but his appearance was the last thing he should think about.

Rob and Corrin stood on opposite sides of each other with their stave on hand. Hades used his powers to warp the casket with his wife inside and placed it in the center. That meant the casket was floating in the air. Once magic was poured into the magic circle, it would be transferred to the casket. The tactician and the dragon prince glanced at each other before they held their staves in the air. The staff shined brightly as the magic started to flow out of their body.

Admittingly, both haven't used the Bifrost staff once on their journey. Getting one was ridiculously hard because of the amount of stress put on them. Rob obtained his staff as a gift from Chrom's older sister before the terrible incident happened. Rob never had the courage to use it in fear that he might mess up. Meanwhile, Corrin obtained it from his deceased mother. If he was stronger, he might have been able to bring her back right there and then, but he was already exhausted from taking on the Vallites, so there wasn't enough time to do so.

Corrin was told before his mother passed on again that he needed to concentrate when using this particular staff. One mistake would cost his life. Rob was doing fine. His body was fragile, but he was praised by Libra for how strong his healing powers were. Corrin however started to struggle only a quarter away into the revival spell. His mind was clouded with negative thoughts. Fear was in his heart. Hades could very well betray him again and laugh after he used up all of his powers. The fear that he would be too late to save Bayonetta from her fate and being reunited with Cloud very soon…and then the fear that he might not be able to save the people he cared about. What would happen if he failed?

"Focus, Corrin." Rob told him. "You're losing concentration."

Corrin forced himself to push those negative thoughts out. These negative feelings have never been so prevalent at one time. Perhaps removing the purity in his soul was why these insecurities were coming to mind.

"I will not fail now." Corrin told himself. "I will save everyone!"

Corrin forced himself to crank it up a notch. Rob was surprised he was trying to hurry things. Then again, they were on a time limit.

Both of their bodies glowed. Corrin had a sky blue color around his body while Rob had a purple aura around his body. Their combined magical aura caused the magic circle to shine brighter by the second. Soon, the casket would receive this energy and start snatching the energy from Corrin and Rob. Rob stumbled slightly at how much energy was needed to revive Persephone, but she was a Goddess. So much was at stake, so he couldn't back out here.

The more energy Corrin exerted, the more dragonic features started to appear. His horns and tail started to pop out of his body to demonstrate how much energy he was putting into this. He growled as he gave one last push. At this point, Rob's eyes began to glow as if he was possessed by Grima. Fortunately, Grima wasn't inside of him, so there were no worries of the Fell Dragon returning. With their powerful magic combined, the magic circle would overflow with the healing aura needed to resurrect the dead.

The revival spell was done when the entire Underworld brightened up. The moment the spell was done, both Corrin and Rob collapsed onto the ground. While Rob fell on his knees and tried his best not to faint, Corrin had fallen flat on his face. Rob forced his frail body over to the silver haired prince to check and see if he was dead or not. Judging from Corrin's tail twitching, he was still very much alive, but very weak.

Hades could care less about Corrin at this point. He wanted to know if Persephone was alive. Hades waited for the spell to work. His heart may be gone because of Pit destroying it, but he still felt the anticipation swirling inside of him. Did it work? Was she going to return to him? Will life return to what it once was? Will Persephone hate him?

"Oh…my head…" A voice spoke.

A large yawn could be heard throughout the Underworld and it wasn't from the God of the Dead. Hades held his breath as Persephone slowly arose from the casket. Persephone let out another huge yawn.

"That was such a good nap…" The Goddess inside the casket spoke. "How long was I sleeping?"

There was a long pause after that question. The Goddess was clearly lost and confused at why no one was saying anything. Slowly, she got out of the casket and stretched her arms and legs. She let out another yawn.

"Hades, why aren't you saying anything? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Persephone asks, tilting her head in confusion.

"Per…sephone…"

Before Persephone could say anything, she was already tackled to the ground. A huge earthquake followed afterward. She was completely caught off guard.

"H-Hades?!"

Hades didn't respond. Instead, he held her tightly and refused to let her go. Sniffles could be heard, but it was difficult to determine if they were fake. Persephone thought they were real and awkwardly pats his back.

"Hades…you're squeezing me…" Persephone says.

"Persephone…it's really you…my queen…" Hades says.

"Hades…why are you upset? I just took a nap and…"

"Nap? Nap?! You know how long you have been asleep?!" Hades scowled.

"Uh…"

"You took a nap permanently!"

Persephone's eyes widened. "…There's such a thing as a permanent nap?"

"That's what you call being dead…" Rob could be heard snarking as he finally reached Corrin and helped him on his feet. "She's treating this like it was all one big dream and not that she died for X amount of years."

"At least…it worked…" Corrin murmured. "Thank goodness…"

Persephone looked over her shoulder and saw the two Smashers. She tilted her head in confusion. "And who are these two? Are they your new servants?"

"More like the reason you're alive to begin with." Rob muttered to himself. "Hades, we did our part. Now do yours." He glared.

Hades was still in a state of bliss. His wife was actually back with him in one piece. Her hair, her scent, her voice, her body…everything was here and he was enjoying every moment of it. Persephone had every right to be weirded out.

"Hades! The deal! Now! Withdraw your troops!" Rob yelled.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a knot." Hades groaned as he looked over his beautiful wife. "I'll get you updated later. For now, I have to settle a debt with these mortals."

"You seem upset." Persephone frowns.

"I'm not upset, Persephone. I'm triggered that you think that everything that happened was a dream."

"It didn't feel like it."

Hades sighed in defeat. He had to do everything in this order. First he would withdraw his troops, he would give Corrin the antidote needed to heal Bayonetta without breaking it. Then, he would get Cloud's soul, which hasn't even begun its journey across the River of Styx. Finally, he would send these two back to the surface. Persephone would want to thank them beforehand, which was why he was doing it last. Corrin would make sure to get his clothes back too.

* * *

Back at Smash City, the red sky was beginning to clear up and become bright blue again. All of the demons stopped fighting with the Smashers and started to run away. All the Smashers were confused on where the demons were going.

"Where are they all headed? We should follow them. Come on!" Mario said as him and smashers followed the demons.

Back by the Smash Mansion, Kamui had won her battle with her demons. She was left with bruises, cuts, and parts of her armor being torn, but she got her revenge for the torture she had suffered from the Infernal Demons. Now she was back on the ground holding onto Cloud. She looks up and sees a white glowing aura floating in the sky. The light came down towards her and went inside of Cloud.

Kamui heard a cough coming from Cloud. Her eyes widened. The ex-SOLDIER began to slowly open his eyes. The first thing he sees is Kamui's eyes staring back at him.

"K-Kamui? Am I...alive?" Cloud asks weakly.

Tears began to fall down from the Nohrian Princess's eyes and she wrapped her arms around Cloud. "Cloud! You're alive! You're alive!" She couldn't stop crying. The love of her life was back with her again.

Cloud smiles. "Kamui...I'm happy to see you too. How did I get my soul back? I thought..."

"It was all because of me, thank you." A voice said.

Cloud and Kamui turned to see that it was Hades who spoke. He wasn't alone this time. He was accompanied by his revived wife and Corrin and Rob behind them. Corrin's eyes started to tear as he saw that Cloud was alive and his sister was okay.

"Sister! Cloud!" Corrin yelled happily as he ran towards the two.

"Corrin!" Kamui yelled as she ran towards her brother.

The two half dragons gave an embrace to each other with tears streaming down both of their faces. They were so happy to see each other alive and well. The siblings just stood still holding on to each other and crying.

"Sister...I missed you..." Corrin says.

"I missed you too Corrin. I'm...so relieved that you're alive. Don't ever leave me again!" Kamui held on to Corrin tighter.

"I promise sister."

Cloud makes it up to Corrin and Kamui limping and holding on to his stomach. "Corrin...I'm glad you made it back buddy." He smiled.

"Cloud! You're alive!" Corrin excitedly jumped on Cloud causing them both to fall over. Corrin rubbed his cheek all over Cloud's cheek. The ex-SOLDIER was blushing for the Nohrian Prince's actions.

"H-Hey! Take it easy there Corrin. Did you forget I got stabbed?" Cloud reminded him.

Corrin got up off of Cloud. "S-Sorry about that." He rubs the back of his head in embarrassment.

Cloud gets up from off the ground and dust himself off. "It's okay. I'm happy to see you too." Cloud turns and sees the rest of the Smashers heading their way. "Hey look, everyone is okay."

All the Smashers came in to see Corrin back and Cloud alive along with Hades and Persephone.

"Corrin! Cloud! You're alive!" Pit exclaimed. He turned to Hades and his eyes widened to see Persephone alive. "Persephone?!"

"Oh hey, it's Palutena's servant boy. It's been a couple of years." Persephone greeted. "You actually grew from the last time I saw you."

"H-How...What happened?" Pit asked.

"Well Pitty, dragon boy and tactician boy here revived my queen Persephone. In return, I called off my demons, gave blondy his soul back, and gave dragon boy the antidote for the witch. You know dragon boy, you can just open up the antidote and her power will go straight back to her." Hades told Corrin.

"Really? Okay...Here it goes." Corrin opens the potion and purple energy starts to emerge from the bottle. The purple energy started heading towards the mansion.

The purple energy enters inside of Bayonetta's body. The Umbra Witch suddenly started to feel a rush in her body. She leaned up from the couch and got up on her feet. She didn't feel weak anymore. Her powers were back.

"The poison. It's gone. Why?" Bayonetta looks outside to see that it was bright and sunny. She steps outside of the mansion. She looked around her to see that everything around her was peaceful and calm. She was confused on how this came to be. The Umbra Witch suddenly heard two familiar voices.

"Cere!"

"Bayonetta!"

Bayonetta thought her mind was playing tricks on her. Did she just hear Corrin and Cloud call out for her? It wasn't her imagination. The Umbra Witch sees Corrin and Cloud alive and well. She couldn't believe her eyes. She started to feel tears coming out from her eyes.

"Corrin...Cloud..." Bayonetta murmured. She quickly ran up to Corrin and Cloud. She pulls both of them into a hug and holds on to them tightly. The Umbra Witch faintly cried while holding onto Corrin and Cloud. Bayonetta hated having her emotions shown in public, but she didn't care about that at the moment. She thought she had lost the two most important people in her life. Seeing them still alive made her happier than ever.

"Cere...I missed you." Corrin hugged back.

"Sorry I scared you back there. I'm glad you're okay." Cloud added.

Bayonetta hugged the two males tighter. "What do you two want from me? Just tell me. I'll give you my anything. I promise. Just please...don't leave me again. I...I love you both..."

The three stopped the embrace. Corrin wiped the tears away from Bayonetta's eyes. "I won't ever leave you Cere. I love you too." The Nohrian Prince smiled.

Bayonetta pulled Corrin towards her and kissed him on the lips. The two wrapped their arms around each other and shared a passionate moment. Cloud just smiled at the two.

Hades yawns. He was getting bored looking at all the happiness and just wanted to leave. He held his end of the bargain. "Well this has been a nice little happy ending to watch. Time for us to go everybody. We have souls to collect back in the Underworld. Isn't that right my darling?" Hades turned to Persephone.

"Oh yeah! I forgot that's the job we do." Persephone scratched her head.

"Geez, did you manage to suffer from amnesia too?" Hades snarks.

Hades makes a portal under him and Persephone starts to head down to the Underworld.

"Oh hey, when was the last time you paid your soldiers?" Persephone asked.

"Uh...We can discuss this when we get home." Hades tried to dismiss his queen.

"It's probably been centuries since you last paid them! You cheapskate! They work hard you know!"

"Damn it Persephone! Can we at least make it to the Underworld first?"

With that, Hades and Persephone were now gone and are going to stay in the Underworld.

Corrin and Bayonetta broke their kiss and stared into each other's eyes and smiled. All the Smashers started cheering and clapping. They all lifted Corrin up in the air and started chanting his name.

"Way to go Corrin! You saved everyone! You're a hero!" Mario cheered.

Corrin started to blush. "I-I...I did save everyone. A hero. T-Thank you all." The Nohrian Prince turned to Cloud, Bayonetta, and Kamui. Cloud smiled and gave Corrin a thumbs up. Kamui had her arm wrapped around Cloud and he was waving at Corrin. Bayonetta smiled and blew a kiss at Corrin.

In the distance, Rob was looking at Corrin being hoisted in the air and cheered for. He smiled a little seeing Corrin have his happy ending. Robin walked up to Rob and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Nice job out there Rob." Robin smiled.

"I told you I was gonna come back. No problem." Rob smirked.

"Aren't you going to go over there? You saved the world too."

"You know how I am sis. Not one for publicity. I'm just happy that everything is at peace. I'll let Corrin have his happy ending. The kid deserves it."

"You were always the humble one." Robin nudges Rob on the arm. "Don't worry, you're a hero in my book." She smiled.

"Thanks Robin."

All the Smashers just continued to cheer for Corrin. The Nohrian Prince has finally achieved a happy ending, and peace has returned to the Smash Realm and Smash City.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the story to close off the Hades' arc. Looking back, I didn't realize there was a lot of stuff written in here. I did have Ginta help me with writing this at that time, and now I know why considering how lengthy she likes to write her stories. But this was a very, very, VERY messy story like a lot of my older stuff. I was a terrible proofreader, frfr. So I did a lot to rework a lot of the dialogue and stuff. It was a lot since this story was so lengthy, but I got it done. Soon I'll eventually have all my older stories updated and uploaded here. I'm getting there.


End file.
